Adversary
by Prefer2BAnonymous
Summary: Completely AU Faith is a assassin and Buffy is a special investigator for the government, they meet by chance and things spark between them but their two different lifestyles will cause conflict…yea its probably been done before but I wanna do it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – Ok total AU but uses same Buffy characters…the ones I like anyway. I was gonna work on the sequel to End Creates but this was forefront in my mind… not sure where I will take it but if it sucks ill stop. Let me know if you like it! **_

_**Premise: Faith is a assassin and Buffy is a special investigator for the government, they meet by chance and things spark between them but their two different lifestyles will cause conflict…yea its probably been done before but I wanna do it anyway. **_

_**I own nothing except for the thoughts inside my head and I would like to keep those so don't sue please! **_

Chapter 1 – Setting the Scene

**New York City **

The sunshine was out fully that day and the air cool and clear giving her the perfect conditions for her work. "Thank god for small favors" she mumbled as she stepped back from the window high above in the large high rise set right in the middle of Manhattan. The brunette woman was covered head to toe in black clothing allowing her to hide with the shadows that engulfed this side of the building. She knelt next to a silver briefcase running her hands over its top with a smile as her hands fell to the locking mechanism.

Sliding each piece of the weapon together she clicked and stroked the barrel of the gun chuckling to herself as she slid the last piece into place, "hello lover, ready to go to work?" she grinned as she popped up from her kneeling position and returning to the window. Lifting the barrel out the window and began to wait for her moment.

**Washington DC **

The insistent buzzing of a cell phone was reverberating all around the room causing the blonde to stir suddenly in her bed. With a groan she reached for the phone knocking over a glass of water from the night stand, "Shit…" she mumbled as she hit the talk button. "He..Hello? This is she…no sir I'm not busy…yes…no that's fine…I can be there in 45 minutes." She ended her call and rolled back onto the mattress beneath her letting out a deep sigh. Closing her eyes in attempts to get one more moment of peace she felt an arm graze her abdomen as it came to rest over her.

"Hi" a sweet voice called out towards her caused her to shift quickly this time startled by the presence of another being in her bed. She met eyes with a petite dark haired girl and the memory of the evening prior came rushing back to her. The blonde's eyes widened a bit at the rush of memories but also because for the life of her in that moment she was drawing a complete blank on the young woman's name.

"Hey…you" she said with a soft smile as the woman nuzzled into her neck. The situation was becoming somewhat tense as the blonde needed nothing more than a shower and this chick to leave her apartment. "So I'm really sorry but I have to go to work…I mean I really would like to continue last night" she lied, "but duty calls"

"Hmmm…no fair" the woman pouted and whined making the blonde cringe. "Well…ok I mean it's not like we won't have time this weekend Buffy, since you're taking me down to the shore" she said casually as she began to draw circles on Buffy's toned stomach.

"I'm sorry I what?" Buffy was sitting upright now with a sheet pulled over her chest staring back at the naked woman below her.

"You told me last night about your beach house remember and how you would love to fuck me in the surf?"

"Ummmm….I have no idea what you're talking about" _shit what is her name_ "Ivy…?"

"Who the hell is Ivy?"

"Um Lily" Buffy could feel the woman's shock and anger roaring off her in waves.

"It's Emily"

_Shit Emily that's it_. Buffy had already pulled a robe on and was beginning an inner plea with God that this wouldn't get ugly. "Ok obviously we have had a bit of a misunderstanding" Buffy began…

"Oh no I think I understand, you're a bitch!" the woman said in a huff throwing the sheets off herself and turning to pick up her clothes strewn. She quickly dressed and grabbed her purse while Buffy shifted anxiously from foot to foot. The young woman turned back once more to stare down the blonde with enough anger in her eyes to make the situation that much more uncomfortable.

"I could see where you may think that but really… Buffy tried again but she was cut off by the door to her high rise apartment slamming with a resounding thud.

…I'm not."

**NYC**

The brunette was tracking her target via the expensive lap top next to her.

"16 minutes and mama gets a nice vacation in the sun" she joked to herself as a voice spoke up in her ear

"Faith are you in position?"

"Of course I am yo, where has your ass been all morning?"

"Rough night" the man on the other line replied.

"X you gotta get a new girlfriend…this one is fucking shit up for both you and the jobs we need to do"

"Whatever…listen targets pulling out of his house be to you in 10 and I'll be waiting for you at North and Division with our rides…which by the way I have a surprise"

"Xander we have no time for a surprise you douche…"

"Keep it up asshole and you get nothing" he laughed ending the connection as Faith chuckled as well.

Patiently waiting for the target Faith's eyes wondered around to the scenery she could see. People below were on their way to work not a care in the world, little did they know in about 8 minutes they would witness just another day in the life of Faith Lehane…gun for hire. She was only 27 but had been in the business of blood for over a decade. Now an old pro in her career she cared not as much for the money but more of the freedom she had in her lifestyle. X or Xander was her only full time companion and she aimed to keep it that way, they had met sharing the same parole officer after a small stint in a California prison her for assault and him for some petty theft. They had become inseparable from that moment on and he hooked her up with some big time criminals that were impressed by her amazing skills with all sorts of weapons

Faith didn't mind working for the "bad" guys, they paid well and were a hell of a good time at parties. Sure there were shady dealings but Faith never took part in that shit they pulled. No women or children were ever on her hit contracts, she didn't take joy in ending families or shit like that. She never met face to face with clients and all the money was dispersed between her own personal bank accounts and several charities, under anonymous names of course. Xander joked she was the toughest person with a heart of gold that he had ever met, he got a black eye the first night he said it.

**DC**

Buffy was dressed and out the door in under 20 minutes, a feat she had learned to accomplish a lot in the past year considering she was constantly on call and constantly spending late nights picking up strangers in the bar as well. She had come to DC from California 3 years prior working first for a small intelligence firm and then making her mark in the big time after taking a bullet for a senator in the downtown area. The scar reminded her every day of the way her life had changed. When she was little she dreamed of being a teacher or a doctor, now she was one of the most intelligent people in a secret branch of the government dedicated to the take down of organized crime nationwide. She had a natural knack for seeing all the details in criminal organizations and could pin point the weakest links for infiltration not to mention she was quite handy in undercover operations as her beauty and brains were a major turn on. She was lost in her thoughts as she exited the elevator and began her trek through the lobby.

"Pretty pissed chick just ran through here a while ago" a man chuckled from behind the front desk of the apartment building, "said something about evicting the bitch in 32P"

Buffy tried to stop the blush crawling from her toes up to her head as she turned to face him, "sorry Joe…I…"

"That's the third one this month Ms. Summers"

"I am…" she couldn't really formulate the words to convey her embarrassment and apologies

"I have something for you" he said setting down his paper and motioning for her to come to the desk. She reluctantly came forward as he handed her a small square stack of yellow paper. She looked at him with confusion, "Post it's – write their names on the post it then stick it somewhere" he couldn't help but break into a full laugh now and she shook her head and smiled too.

"You're a real ass Joe" Buffy said as the smile crept across her face.

"Yea… but you like it that way" he replied

"I'm gonna be late, thanks for the post-its"

"Anything for you Ms. Summers!" he called out to her as she exited the building into her chauffer's town car.

**NYC**

The barrel of the gun rested slightly on the table as Faith checked and rechecked the tracking device on the target's car through her computer drumming her fingers on her knee as she waited. As the target was coming into range she shifted from her seated position into a laying position on the table behind her gun resting on her elbows. She pulled a piece of spearmint gum from her pocket…a ritual that started with her lifting wallets in Boston so many years ago. Placing ear buds into her ears the calming classical music caused her eye lids to shut briefly and open again suddenly as smirk crawled across her face. "Show time" she whispered…

**Washington DC**

Buffy's car pulled through the gates and had her to headquarters in less than 40 minutes which caused a smile to be evident as she headed into the main office. Setting her briefcase down her assistant met her with a cup of copy and a file.

"Good morning Ms. Summers" the young man said handing her the items while taking her jacket.

"Jack I have told you at least 60 times call me Buffy, I am already 28 years old I don't need to feel like any older"

"Sorry Ms. Su…I mean Buffy…protocol and all" he said with a smile "Here is today's briefing…I think you're in for a long day" the smile faded as they stopped at the main conference room

"Thanks Jack…long day just what I need"

"Sorry?" he asked

"Never mind, work is good personal life is bad, you know me Jack I am al about work" Buffy answered shaking her head not only because it was true but because that statement reflected everything she didn't want people to know.

"Well it would be nice to see you enjoy some time off sometime Ms. Summers"

"Jack…"

"Buffy…" he corrected "Good luck in there"

Buffy said her thanks to Jack who was a great assistant, very attentive and a hard worker, reminded her of her friends from her past life back in California…all of which she no longer spoke to. Buffy had a tough time keeping anyone permanent in her life from friends to family. She was an only child and although her parents were very much alive and living happily she rarely spoke to them let alone went for a visit. She chalked it up as just the way she operated, not needing anyone of anything to really make her happy, she had a great life why waste it doting on some other person…right?

Shaking the thoughts from her head she stepped into the conference room and proceeded to debrief a situation up in New York concerning some low life family who was currently targeting some financial big wigs in the Wall Street area. Buffy's concern was the connectivity of all the victims each having served time or having been accused for some form of fraud. She dared to raise the question of a vigilante type murderer only to be shot down. However, she knew there was something deeper to this pattern and she vowed to find out. After the meeting Buffy's direct supervisor asked that she stay for a few extra moments to continue their collaboration.

**NYC **

The target's car pulled up right on time according to Faith's tracking information. He was a portly man with an evident comb over to go with the cheap suit he wore. What was his crime? Well he was tied into some political corruption scandal not to mention he pissed off the wrong people, including the ones that were paying Faith. He backtracked on some loans and now the payout was his life. Faith had done her background checks the dude cheated on his wife at least a dozen times, she finally got wise and divorced his ass but the prenup said she got nothing until he died…well Christmas was gonna come early for Mrs. Cheap Suit Comb Over Faith thought after accepting the job.

Slowly inhaling once again her finger rested on the trigger, she caught her target in her crosshairs and as she exhaled she pulled against the trigger. With a pronounced "thump" the fat fuck was on the concrete and as his blood began to spill all over the sidewalk Faith was already packed up and down the stairs. "Just another day" she said shaking off the dark suit she was wearing to reveal simple street clothes. "Just another day in the life"

**DC **

"Sir…I'm sorry but have I don't something wrong?"

"Agent Summers, please understand that this is not being done as a punishment. Your dedication to this case is evident in all your work and the long hours you have been pulling. We are just concerned about burn out."

"But I don't get burned out" she retorted her voice shaking a bit with annoyance.

"Agent Sum-Buffy…can I speak plainly?"

"Of course" The use of her formal name was somewhat shocking to her so she figured her full attention was required.

"Buffy we are considering you for the promotion of case lead on this…" Buffy sat up a little straighter "…but there are some concerns I have as well."

"One of them being my extreme dedication?" Buffy asked

"Your dedication borders obsession. I know you want to charge the world Buffy but it can't be up to just you, you have a very capable team with valuable insight in addition to your method thoroughness"

"Sir I understand completely and I promise I can tone down my obsessive behavior, but it is just my method I understand it scares people because I am driven and I will do anything to show them my value of team…I'm…well I'm just not sure leaving is the best way to do that"

"Buffy I am sending you on a all expenses paid vacation to a secluded island…for a week"

"A lot can happen in a week with this case sir"

"And if it does I will fly you back immediately. Agent Summers you have not taken a day off in two years, this is not up for discussion"

"Ok…guess I can't say no." Buffy looked down at the floor before remembering the "all expense paid" comment she had heard. "Um…where am I going again?"

Her supervisor smiled, "Uh huh that's what I thought" he chuckled handing her a package from the company travel agency which Buffy opened a little too quickly. "I'll see you in a week…" he said ushering her out the office door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Change of… Flight…Plans**

**NYC**

As Faith exited onto the street she could hear the sirens blaring and heading to the scene of the crime she had just committed. There was something about that moment when everyone was rushing in and she was walking out that summed up her life in general, always the cause of pain but always the first to escape it. She was really looking forward to some time off as she felt she had done more than enough in the last month to earn it. Seven contracts completed in 4 weeks, 10 dead and more money than she had seen in years just waiting to be spent on liquor and other party necessities in the tropics. Xander was pissed but she told him he wasn't allowed to be on the same island as her as she planned on letting loose and not looking back. Sometimes he was a cock block…so to speak…and she couldn't deal with his drunken stupors when she was in desperate need of release.

As she approached the corner of North and Division her partner in crime caught her eye but more over the amazing piece of machinery that was standing next to him. Two beautiful and sleek Honda CRF250R motorcycles were parked on a side street alleyway and of course Xander had a huge grin on his face knowing exactly how Faith felt about bikes as getaway cars.

Throwing her backpack at him roughly, "Nice surprise" she laughed taking the helmet form the rear of the bike.

"thought you might like it" he smirked "So…where to?"

"X we have been over this I am heading to the airport and then to the keys, you my friend are on your own"

"Come on Faith you know we would have a good time"

"Whatever yo I gots places to be and chicks to do…you go somewhere nice though…send me a post card" And with that she blew him a kiss placed the helmet on her head and started the bike up before he could continue his rant. She sped off towards LaGuardia leaving him laughing in the dust.

She got to the airport about an hour from boarding and stopped by the airport bar for a victory shot to herself and the trip ahead of her. She had already her bags sent to the airport earlier and of course she was flying first class so she spent some time hanging in the VIP lounges as well. Much to her dismay she hadn't been able to book a direct flight which meant she had a short stopover in Washington, but luckily it wouldn't cut too much into her vacation, besides there is always another airport bar.

**DC – Dulles Airport **

Buffy had gone home after her short day at work to pack for this forced vacation. At first she was angry then excited and now just anxious to get going. It was true she hadn't had a vacation in two years and hadn't seen the beach since back in California so yea it was overdue. Her driver took her to Dulles later that evening and she easily checked into her flight and headed into the terminal. Deciding on stopping for a drink in one of the small bars she sat down on one of the stools and order something fruity and laced with hard stuff. The bar was empty except for a few other travelers and of course the overly flirtatious bar tender who she could have dealt without.

"Going on vacation?" he asked as he leaned over the bar

"Something like that" she replied with a polite smile picking up a magazine trying to drop the hint that she would rather be alone with her thoughts then engage in discussion.

"Where to?" he was not getting the clue

"Um islands to get some sun and relaxation" she stated plainly not looking up from her reading material.

"Which one?" Buffy sighed in annoyance a bit now and looked over the bridge of the gossip column

"Bermuda…I'm sorry I've just had really long day and don't feel much like talking" screw being discreet she thought this point.

"Cool, never been myself seen a lot of people though they seem to like it…very romantic kinda sorry you have to go by yourself ya know?" man this guy did not get the point

Buffy was about to chug her drink and leave when a hand touched her shoulder. Turning in surprise she locked eyes with a stunning brunette woman. Her eyes must have read her confusions so the brunette simply winked at her before sitting down.

"I'm sorry…"Faith spoke up turning from Buffy to the bartended. "I believe my friend said she wasn't in the mood for conversation so she maybe you could get that hint" his look was that of shock and Buffy had to stifle a chuckle that was threatening to escape her throat, as he turned Faith spoke once again, "however you can get us another round pal" she waved him off dismissively before she turned back to the woman beside her. "Hi" she figured she would start simple.

"Hi" Buffy replied with a smile

"Faith" the brunette stuck out her hand

"Buffy" replied the blonde meeting the hand with her own.

"Trouble with the locals?" Faith asked with a raised eye brow

"Yea its always the losers that flock to me…I mean other than you"

"Ouch loser huh?"

"I didn't mean…I'm sor"

"Chill hun I'm kidding ya" Faith smiled putting both them at ease.

"Interesting reading material you have there" she pointed towards the gossip magazine that was still clutched in the blonde's hand.

"Oh this…ha well ya know gotta debrief my brain from anything related to the real working world, I'm sure you understand"

"What no…" Faith protested before the blonde before her smirked causally pointing to the magazine sticking out of her bag, the same one in fact. "shit guess you caught me"

The two shared a laugh just as the bartender came back with the two drinks and mumbled "thought you didn't want to chat" mockingly as he set drinks on the bar and began to turn back around.

Faith not one to put up with anyone's shit stood and quickly knocked the glasses over on the bar spilling their contents. Buffy more than shocked at the women's actions stood up to meet the now standing woman by her side.

"So sorry…we'll be leaving now" Faith stated abruptly at an equally shocked bartender. "Word to the wise…don't piss on customers their liable to send it right aback" She now took Buffy's hand who smiled at the comment and left alongside her new friend. The two laughing as they exited the small bar continued to walk deeper in the terminal.

"So what time does your flight leave?" Faith asked as the two quieted from their laughing stint.

"About an hour… what about you?" Buffy replied

"Bit more than that…do you wanna…I mean I know I have successfully spilled a drink and forced you to leave a bar already but do you wanna grab a drink with me?"

Buffy paused for a moment trying to add dramatic effect, "One condition…tell me the best article you have read so far in our gossip magazine"

"Oh you know its about the cheating husbands…" Faith replied quickly "…who can resist something dirty and sexy all the same time?"

"I know I can't" Buffy smirked "Come on let's go"

It was strange but there was no awkwardness between them it's as if they had been friends in a past life or something. They found another small airport bar and sat facing the people walking by making casual conversation about the fellow travelers and their short comings. Buffy hadn't opened up to anyone in a long time especially sober recently and Faith just enjoyed talking with someone who wasn't interested in her ability to lie, steal or kill or wasn't Xander who usually didn't get past chicks and video games.

Faith insisted on paying for the tab when the call came for boarding Buffy's flight.

"I'll get you next time" Buffy teased taking her bag off the stool after she stood reaching down to straighten the skirt she was wearing.

"Next time…I like that" Faith answered grabbing her own bag as well.

"So…thanks" Buffy began "Gotta say this was a good way to start the trip"

"Well glad I could be of service..Where in Bermuda are you heading"

"Somewhere were I won't have to deal with anyone but the hotel staff that's for sure" Buffy said taking a piece of gum out of her purse and popping it into her mouth.

"Sounds nice…I'm off to Brazil got some great beaches not to mention all the drugs and whores you could want" Faith waited for the reaction and got exactly what she was looking for as Buffy choked on the gum in her mouth bending slightly to catch her breath. Faith laughed as she reached out to pat the woman on the back, "you're too easy you know that?" she joked.

"Shut up" Buffy retorted as she finally regained composure, the announcement was made for the boarding call once more, "Well I really should go…good luck with the drugs and whores" she smiled.

"Eh don't need luck…but thanks" Buffy was totally falling for that cute little smirk and eyebrow raising that Faith showed every time she made a sarcastic comment. "Thanks for the company though I had fun" Faith said as she stuck her hand but instead Buffy pulled her into a small hug, it just felt right.

"Yea me too, look me up if you're ever in DC again" Buffy replied stepping back and turning towards the gates.

"How…all I got is a name" Faith replied

"You're a smart one I'm sure you'll figure it out" Buffy yelled out over the crowd now being about 20 feet from the other woman, she smiled and walked casually again towards her flight.

"Damn the hot ones always play hard to get" Faith shook her head reaching to take the last swig of the beer on the table in front of her. As she drank the last bit of liquid in the bottle she went to replace it on the napkin below she noticed unfamiliar handwriting in a red pen. _Buffy Summers 534-335-0380 _

It was in that moment that Faith decided that South America although calling her name for months was about to take a back seat to the tropics. Hearing the final boarding call made for Buffy's flight she flew out of the bar and down the terminal towards the gate the blonde woman had gone moments before. As she approached there were still a few stragglers waiting to get on board and she knew that she had to act fast. She approached a middle aged business man ready for his tropical vacation in khaki shorts and a ridiculous Hawaiian themed shirt.

"Hi excuse me, are you on this flight" she batted her eyelashes and dropped her voice to be a bit more seductive knowing it was gonna take a good show to get on that plane.

"Why yes, first vacation I have had in months" he replied casually

"Well sir I will give you $5000 in cash to switch you ticket to a later flight"

"Ha Miss that's very nice of you but I doubt very much that you have 5000 in cash right here"

Faith without blinking opened her shoulder bag and handed him $5000 in cash, "Never underestimate a hot chick sir"

The man speechless simply left his spot in line and walked quickly to the counter with Faith right in tow. He switched his flight with no problem and Faith bought a ticket at the counter easily as well. As they shook hands Faith pulled him into a ridiculous kiss complete with a little tougne just for effect, she knew her sex appeal could have done it alone but hey he was a nice guy so why not give him the proper thank you?

"Thanks buddy enjoy your trip"

The stewardess at the door laughed as she took Faith's ticket who just winked in return as she jogged down the jet way. When she reached the cabin she searched immediately for Buffy who was already reading her gossip magazine once again and luckily had no one sitting beside her. Faith now with more confidence than the strongest man in the world simply stopped at the row of seats secured her bags in the overhead and sat down casually. "See…"she reached across to point out a picture in Buffy's magazine, "No one can resist dirty and sexy"

Buffy stunned by the presence of the woman beside her looked into the brown eyes locked on her. "Are you stalking me?" she finally asked. Faith smiled but blushed slightly, something she rarely every did, but Buffy smiled enjoying the twinge of embarrassment she caused. "Cause that would be great" she stated simply folding her magazine into her lap as the pilot came on to announce departure.

TBC – yea or nea ladies and gents press the button and let me know


End file.
